Link's Time
by Boomguy87
Summary: Ok first off, most of these characters are not mine. that is my disclaimer. it is about ocarina of time. Only more exciting because I am telling it plz r/r


Hyrule's Struggle  
  
"Sir. Hyrule Castle has been successfully 'cleared out'" said a Stalfo. The misshapen creature was carrying a heavy rusted crooked sword, his skull was chiped and his bones were charred. Obviously this Stalfo had been dead too long. "Perfect Glimstrom." said a sorcerer. His Flame red hair blew in the wind. He had a scarlet cape that had strange designs on the back his big curved nose sniffed the crisp night air. His mount was a black steed with red clever growing eyes, armor covered the entire beast. He lifted a bulky arm and pointed to Death Mountain. "Go there, see if we can't work something out with the Goron's for the ruby of theirs." said the Sorceror with a sickening grin on his face. "We will have that Triforce. With it, we will reclaim this land as Montrasana. "Yes Ganondorf. I will gather my men immediatly." said glimstrom he ran off making a clacking sound every step he made. He continued running until he made it to a group of about ten different stalfos. One had a large battle axe. Four were carrying Longswords and heavy shields. The other five had simple shortswords and towershields. "What did the Lord ask of us now." said the axe-bearer, harsh white mist escaped his rotted teeth. "We are to go the Death Mountain and try to 'discuss' a treaty for the stone." said Glimstrom he scratched at a skinless thigh. "Death Mountain? They wont't cooperate." said a shortswordsman. "I think that Ganondorf considered that." said Glimstrom with a glass shattering chuckle to follow. The others chuckled as well. It was as if killing, to them, was a sick game created for their own ammusement. They then walked off but were stopped by a stalchild. "Sir. Reinforcements from the castle have emerged from their lower quarters. We can't stop them from coming." said the highpitched cadet. "Perhaps hundreds have reclaimed the castle. We can't get to the Princess." A red light began to glow in Glimstrom's hollow eyesockets. He was obviously angry. He lifted a his arm with his twisted, rusted sword and swiped at the poor stalchild. The little skelton burst into pieces with an earshattering scream of pain and agony. The bones clattered along the grassy ground. "YOU HEARD HIM!!" yelled glimstrom with a threatening slice at one of the longswordsmen nearly missing his head, "GET MOVING TO THE CASTLE I WILL ADVANCE TO THE MOUNTAIN!!" The soldiers made bone rattling cries and ran to the castle clacking all the way their. Just as they were nearing the gate an erruption of speararmed Hyrule soldiers poored from the gate. The stalfos put of their shields to block. Other stalfos that were scattered around from the previous battles ran to the gates to help their brothers. Ganondorf ran over to glimstrom and glared at him. "YOU TOLD ME YOU TOOK CARE OF THEM!!" his mouth erupted a foul stench. "Sir. you have to understand, the stalchilds were to check the lower quarters. When the did they must have found a secret barracks." whimpered Glimstrom cowering backwards. "We can probably beat them if we get the others from the Zora's Domain and call them here. The Hylians don't stand a chance." Ganondorf rubbed his chin and backed away from the frightened captain and said, "Fine, I will return in a few months. If you need to....get the Knuckles." Glimstrom sighed with relief, "By the time you get back, Hyrule will be ours. And we will have the princess as well." A strange movement appeared in the skeleton's jaw. It must have been a grin. Ganondorf slapped his horse and rode off to the west. His cape blowing brilliantly in the cold dry air. The skeleton closed his fist and dropped his sword. A red flame began growing around his hand and it began cover his entire arm. He made the strange grin again and chucked the ball of fire to the battle. It exploded sending Hylians and Skeletons flying everywhere. The surviving Hylians looked to where it came from and charged at Glimstrom. He picked his sword up and swung it in the air attempting to stab a soldier. "Take this you fiendish demon from death." Yelled a swordsman as he tried to strike Glimstrom. "Foolish, you are going to try and defeat the great captain Glimstrom!" Yelled Glimstrom as he swiped at the swordsman. The swordsman's blade missed the Skeleton's chest but the skeleton didn't miss his. It buried deep into the man's stomach making an spray of crimson red blood fly from the wound and the mouth of the poor soldier. Glimstrom let the liquid splatter his body. The other soldiers gathered around. Glimstrom swung again and beheaded another one. More blood leaked out of the wound and the soldier fell to the ground. Even without a shield this skeleton was the best swordsman known in his race. Another swing landen into a neck, more blood splattered. The remaining backed away from the undead being but one stayed. He wiped a bit of blood off of his heavily armored chest. "Who are you, oh foolish one." said Glimstrom moving his sword back for another blow. "I am simply an admirer of your skill," said the swordsman. He then removed his helmet and revealed a very familiar face to Glimstrom. His bright blew eyes could be seen half a mile away glittering in the night. His blond long hair hung at his side in a ponytail. He had a small pointed nose and a scar across a stitched closed eye. "Jerantius? It is you." said Glimstrom. "Yes it is. I plan on leaving here with your head under my arm." said Jerantius. "All the more fun." said Glimstrom followed by a horizontal strike at Jerantius's gut. Jerantius jumped back and drew his sword. He slid his shield onto his arm and struck Glimstrom in the shoulder. Chips of bone flew everywhere but it didn't go more than 2 inches in, compared to the 6 inch bone. The enourmous skeleton made another strange grin and thrusted at the man. He dodged again and swung at the skeleton. It hit right next to the last one going a little deeper. Glimstrom then swung at the man again, this time vertical. He had no time to dodge so he lifted his shield leaving a very large slice in it after the attack was complete. The man looked at it and smirked. "It is amazing how you stalfo are so strong, but yet, so stupid." said Jerantius, "Your old rusted sword will break on my thick steel armor." This enraged the skeleton and shoved his sword at Jerantius's face. Jerantius ducked and rolled under the beasts legs. When he got up he was then jumped by a large number of Stalchilds which were wearing clothing that blended them into the ground. They all had long knives and shoved on into his shoulder. He screamed in pain. The other swordsmen ran to help but the stalchilds who weren't occupied by attacking Jerantius ran to the men and slit their throats by jumping on their backs and running their blades across the mens' throats. Another spray of blood filled the air. Glimstrom looked at Jerantius as he struggled to get free of them, "Don't kill him. Strip him of his armor and weapons the chain him up. We will then advance to the Mountain." They all chuckled as the Stalchilds beat Jerantius to the ground and he knew no more.  
  
Meanwhile. In a forest far from the castle. A population of small children that never grow up were created and ruled by the Great Deku Tree. One of these small children, or Kokori, was about find his destiny... 


End file.
